


brighter where you are (the plus one remix)

by celli



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, LA Era (Crooked Media RPF), M/M, Pining, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: “Of course you’re an expert in this, Mr. The Fourth,” Jon says, batting his eyelashes up at Tommy. “Tell the truth: did you learn to tie your ties or your shoes first?”“Tell the truth: did you learn your ABCs or how to make fun of people first?” Tommy asks, tugging on the ends of the tie as he finishes the knot, and Jon smiles helplessly up at him, aware that he’s way too close and unable to do anything else.





	brighter where you are (the plus one remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisatsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/gifts).



> Remix of [brighter where you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579862) by kisatsel
> 
> Thanks to m and m for the beta work and to o and c for the brainstorming help!

Tommy raises one blond eyebrow when Jon trails Favs and Emily into the Indochino showroom. Jon shrugs. “They were with me when you texted,” he says.

“I hope you don't think I'm micromanaging,” Emily says. “I just wanted to see my handsome groomsmen.”

Tommy falls all over himself (Jon thinks, a little unfairly and a lot meanly) to reassure Emily that she’s just fine. Jon excuses himself to the fitting room to avoid it all.

When he comes out, clumsily attired, Tommy is dressed too, having his handsome groomsman self admired by their friends and the store staff. Jon takes advantage of the fuss to stare - not performatively, but with real feeling.

He wanted Tommy to be a part of his daily life again, and he got Keepin’ it 1600 and Crooked Media. He wanted Tommy near him, and he got a more-or-less neighbor. He wants - well. He knew eventually he would want something from Tommy he couldn’t get. He’s lived with a lot of worse things.

“Do you think they’re too tight, Alicia?” Tommy is asking the sales associate, coloring slightly as he tugs on the waistband of his pants.

Jon jumps in. “No. They’re tight, and they’re perfect.” When everyone turns to look at him, he leers appropriately. Everyone laughs but Tommy, who just waves Jon forward and reaches out to redo the tie Jon had only half-tied in the fitting room.

“Of course you’re an expert in this, Mr. The Fourth,” Jon says, batting his eyelashes up at Tommy. “Tell the truth: did you learn to tie your ties or your shoes first?”

“Tell the truth: did you learn your ABCs or how to make fun of people first?” Tommy asks, tugging on the ends of the tie as he finishes the knot, and Jon smiles helplessly up at him, aware that he’s way too close and unable to do anything else. Tommy blinks, looks down at him curiously - 

“It must be convenient,” Alicia says to Emily. “When your groomsmen are each other’s plus ones. Saves adding those extras to the guest list.”

Jon can see it coming: the “no, that’s just how Lovett and Tommy are” from Favs and the “actually, we’re both embarrassingly single” from Tommy and the loyal “I’d fit any plus one they wanted, though” from Emily. He beats them all to the punch and says loudly, “Yeah, it’s fantastic.”

“What?” ask Favs, Tommy, and Emily.

Jon wraps a hand around Tommy’s on his tie. “This is just how we are. Embarrassingly together. Saving Emily trouble right and left. Okay, are we all fitted? Gotta go.” 

“Okay, are you going to explain that?” Favs asks as the door shuts behind them, Jon all but dragging Tommy out of there by the hand before he can have an attack of the truths. Sometimes he does that - a reaction to all the national security secrets, or something.

The sun is warm on the back of Jon’s neck. He shrugs. “We’re never going to see her again. It was easier than - why explain? Stop looking at me.” 

He tries to tug his hand out of Tommy’s but Tommy holds on, and okay, Alicia is still looking out the window. Humiliatingly, Jon’s hand starts to sweat. Stupid California sun.  
*

And that’s that, sure, right, done, something to think about when he’s reviewing his dumbest choices in the middle of the night, except Jon hasn’t counted on one thing - Tommy’s love of a bit. And oh, fuck, once he gets his teeth in this one, he is not going to let it go.

“Hey, honey,” at the start of a staff meeting, with Jon glaring and Favs giggling.

“Don’t forget an extra-cozy bed in our room!” when the email about the bachelor party hotel goes out (is the drivers license debacle a subconscious reaction? Jon isn’t thinking about it).

And handholding. So much handholding. Jon is having flashbacks to being five and not being allowed to cross parking lots alone.

“People are staring. _Fans_ are staring,” he hisses as they cross the street to the Improv.

Tommy shrugs and lets go. Jon hates himself. And Tommy. And himself.  
*

It all comes to a head, though, when Jon is stupid enough to ask Tommy to come over and listen to the latest draft of his rehearsal dinner speech.

“Well?” he asks after he finishes the last line. “Did I try too hard to be funny or to be sweet?” No response. He looks up. “Tommy?”

Tommy is blinking rapidly and smiling a little. He coughs. “What, nothing about _your_ sweetheart?”

Jon contemplates throwing his phone at Tommy. “Will any of you ever get over that?”

“Signs point to no,” Tommy says, and Jon reminds himself that he really likes this phone.

He groans and throws himself artistically back onto his couch; Tommy makes a surprised sound from the armchair. “One time I try to move a sales experience along with minimum awkwardness - one! - and this is the thanks I get?”

Tommy laughs, and laughs, and suddenly the ceiling light is blotted out by his eye crinkles and the rest of his dumb giggly face. “One time you lie to a salesperson. And three times you joke to a live audience about it. And twelve times you sit in an ad and--”

Jon says, “Well, when you put it that way, it sounds, um,” and then runs aground, because what it sounds like is exactly what it fucking is, way to point it out, Lovett. He’s casting about desperately for a save when Tommy’s face goes serious, and then he - is he, what’s he - okay, okay, look. One of two things is happening here. One, Jon is hallucinating Tommy kissing him. Two, Tommy is kissing him.

Whoa. He’s not hallucinating.

“You have a funny look on your face,” Tommy says when they finally break apart.

“I’m a funny guy,” Jon says, then, when Tommy obediently laughs, “No, sorry, just thinking.”

Tommy laces the fingers of one hand through Jon’s. “About what?”

“About the things I want, and if I can have them.”

“Well, your motto seems to be that if you lie about them enough, they just might come true.”

“Hey!” Jon objected, and kisses Tommy quiet, which works in every way except the keeping him quiet one.  
*

#FavsIsTheNewBlack goes off without a hitch, rehearsal dinner, reception, toasts, and all. And if two of the handsome groomsmen sidle over to each other while the vows are being read and break the perfect line of the wedding party in order to hold hands, well. “They’re just doing me a favor, freeing up their plus ones, anyway,” the bride would say if she cared (as opposed to being gleefully delighted about the whole thing). “Aren’t they convenient?”


End file.
